The Nymph
by is-brea-ficsean
Summary: Sylvie's always watched Seth, protected Seth, loved Seth, but Seth never knew she existed until he catches her bathing in the woods and imprints on her. Rated M for LEMONS. Disclaimer:All recognizable characters and senerios belong to SM
1. Chapter 1

"…_Be my friend,_

_Hold me,_

_Wrap me up,_

_Unfold me,_

_I am small,_

_I'm needy,_

_Warm me up,_

_And breathe me…"_

I stood under the steady flow of the waterfall, letting the cold water engulf me as I sung the haunting song in my soft voice. My voice was something unique, something that very few beings possessed. Not just because I could reach any and every note known to man kind, but because with my voice, I had the power to draw people to me like moths to a flame. It wasn't as strong as my relatives the sirens,-and not nearly as dangerous-but it was close enough.

"…_Ouch,_

_I have lost myself again,_

_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,_

_Yeah I think that I might break…"_

And that's when it happened, the moment I was discovered, it was all at once the greatest and worse moment of my life. Unknown to me at the time, that was the moment that would ultimately decide the rest of my life.

Sometimes I find myself wondering, maybe, if I would have reacted differently, perhaps have ran or hidden, things could have turned out differently. But I can't bring myself to regret the events of that fateful afternoon. For if I hadn't turn around like I did, if I hadn't looked into those eyes, those beautiful mahogony eyes, I would have never known this feeling.

This beautiful burning passion within me, this _pain_, this lust, this deep, unwavering feeling that consumes me, the only thing that's keeping me alive. That keeping either of us alive. _**Love.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I gazed lovingly at him, hidden in the camouflage of nature, watching as he laughed and played with his friends around the campfire. The man I loved, _no the boy_, I corrected myself. He was still just a boy.

He was shirtless-_always_ shirtless-and I could see his smooth hairless, six-pack clearly from my spot in the trees. The wiry muscles of steel moving under his silky russet skin, the thin path of hair trailing from just below his inny, into the hidden treasures of his jean cut offs. He was getting tall,-at least six foot four-not by werewolf standards of course, but compared to me he was practically a sky scraper.

At four foot eleven inches I was tiny. Everything about me was small and feminine and pale. I had long platinum blonde hair that fell just below my waist in gentle waves, ivory skin, and striking, sea blue eyes. But my favorite features had to be my pale pink, cupid lips and my breasts which bordered somewhere between a B and C cup. We were complete opposites and yet, so similar.

Both protecting the land we loved so dearly, both hidden from the outside world, and both lonely. Seth may smile and laugh and play, but deep down I knew he was just as lonely as I. He wanted so badly to imprint, I saw it in the way he watched the imprinted couples around him, and I prayed to whatever god may exist that he did. Though I knew the moment he did the last remaining fragment of my shattered heart would finally break. But as long as he was happy it wouldn't matter, all I wanted was for him to be happy.

And so I would stay away, stay hidden from my beloved, always watching and protecting him. Or so I thought until one day while I was bathing in the waterfall near my home _**he**_ emerged from the trees.

Stopping my singing I slowly turned around, staring wide eyed as I watched him walk slowly towards me. Covered in rain his naked body glistened in the sun that shone brightly through the thinning clouds. As he stepped closer to me I began to panic, that is until I saw the way he was looking at me. I knew that look, it was the 'holy shit I just imprinted' look.

All these years of distancing myself from him and I was his imprint. I smiled at him, my precious Seth, and began walking towards him too. He seemed elated by my reaction and his grin turned impossibly wide.

We finally met at the edge of the small lagoon and I stood on my tiptoes, wrapping my arms around his neck and letting my instincts take over. Pressing my naked body firmly against his I connected our lips. Being a nymph I had kissed many men, but I had never been kissed like this before. His lips sent electric sparks spreading through my body like wild fire and suddenly my actions became more frenzied.

My animalistic instincts screamed at me to be marked by him, to be claimed by my mate. I could feel his rock hard member pressed against my stomach, but it wasn't close enough to where I wanted it. So lacing my fingers through his hair I pulled myself up rapping my legs around his waist so that my sopping lips were pressed against his length.

Seth moaned into my mouth, tightening his arms around my small waist and turning to press my back against a nearby tree. He broke the kiss almost instantly staring at me with a worried expression, probably wondering if the tree was hurting me or if I really wanted this. Of course I couldn't have this, so using my empathy abilities I blocked out everything, but his wolfs need to claim his mate.

Seth growled deep in his throat and I had never been more turned on in my life. Grabbing my hips, he pulled back and then thrust deep inside of me, never breaking eye contact. Crying out in pure pleasure I dug my fingernails into his shoulder drawing blood. Seth smirked as he continued to thrust into me at an increased pace. The forest was silent except for our animalist grunts and moans of satisfaction.

With one final thrust Seth spent his seed inside of me and I came, mouth open in a silent scream, as I felt the hot liquid spread through my internal caverns. Panting hard he burrowed his face in the crook of my neck.

Just then a howl sounded through the forest breaking the peaceful silence. Seth growled into my neck causing me to giggle. Pulling back, he smiled at me dipping in to place a chaste kiss on my lips. Another howl resonated farther away, both a warning and a command.

Seth looked at me apologetically and I smiled sadly nodding towards to howl, silently telling him it was okay to leave. Sighing, he withdrew from me and left with a gentle brush of his lips against my forehead. I was left feeling empty and more alone than ever.


End file.
